


The Nurse

by localmanisliar



Series: Hogwarts XXX [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, Groping, Lesbian, Medical Kink, Power Dynamics, cfnf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmanisliar/pseuds/localmanisliar
Summary: Non-magical Hogwarts AU. There's a new nurse and it's time for the older students to have their annual physicals.





	The Nurse

Hermione had never had a physical before, and she didn't know what to expect as she knocked once on the unobtrusive little door. She almost hadn't been able to find it, the room was so tucked away down a little used corridor.

The door opened almost immediately, making her jump, to reveal a young and surprisingly pretty woman. She smiled kindly at Hermione, "Miss Granger? I'm Nurse Abby, I'll be doing your physical today."

Nurse Abby stepped to the side and gestured for Hermione to enter. "Take a seat."

Hermione sat down in one of the two chairs, dropping her bag onto the ground. "Now just a few questions before we begin." The nurse said, sitting down before her with a clipboard.

"Are you sexually active?"

Hermione gave a start. She hadn't expected such a personal question so soon, "Um..."

"There's no shame in it, dear. I'm not here to judge. Just answer honestly, please. Are you sexually active?"

Hermione shook her head, cheeks flushing. Her hands fell to her skirt, tugging at the hem where it covered her knees. The nurse wrote something down, nodding. "And do you masturbate?"

Her cheeks were burning, she couldn't believe that she was asking these questions, but then... she was a medical professional. "Not... not really."

"Not really?"

Hermione rubbed at her neck, wishing this would end. "I don't really know what to do..."

The nurse smiled. "Don't worry, that's quite common in girls your age. Sex education is so woefully lacking. Now, why don't you take that top off so we can get started."

"Take my top off?"

The nurse looked at her as if she was being stupid, "Of course. I can't very well examine you through your clothes now, can I?"

Hermione supposed that that was true. And it was only her top, after all. She would still have her bra on, and it wouldn't be anything the woman hadn't seen before. She unbuttoned her school shirt, eyes cast down and still flushed. She didn't know where to put the shirt, so just let it fall on top of her bag.

The nurse leaned forward with a stethoscope and asked her to take several deep breaths. She did so, aware of the warmth of the older woman so close to her bare skin. "That all sounds good." Nurse Abby said. "So just pop that bra off."

"My bra???"

"Sweetie, we're never going to get anywhere if you keep questioning everything like this. I need to inspect your chest, you're at an age where we need to start checking for anything suspicious."

That made sense. Reluctantly, Hermione undid her bra strap and deposited the bra with the rest of her things. Nurse Abbey leant forward and grabbed Hermione's chest with both hands. Hermione let out a gasp, shocked at how rough the other woman was being as she squeezed and groped at her tender breasts. Did she have to be so rough?

Suddenly the nurse's fingers were on her nipples, sending shivers down her spine. And then Nurse Abbey pinched, fingernails digging into the base of her pink nipples and Hermione let out a shriek.

"Try to stay still." 

Hermione squeezed her eyes tightly shut, lips pressed tightly together as the nurse's fingers began to circle her nipples, brushing gently over the sensitive mounds and she could barely keep from whimpering. Her legs were trembling. She had never been touched like this by anyone, had never even touched herself like this, and even though the nurse was just doing her job and there wasn't anything sexual in it... still it felt sexual. There was a tingling between her legs, something she had rarely ever felt before.

As quickly as it had begun it was over. She opened her eyes as the nurse drew away and found that she wasn't even looking at her anymore. She was writing something on that clipboard, and, Hermione realised, probably giving her a moment to composure herself. She was actually gasping, chest heaving, and her nipples were hard little points sticking out proudly from her chest. She couldn't believe that she had gotten into such a state from a simple little medical procedure. What must the nurse think?

She reached down for her clothes, hoping that this was over, but the nurse stopped her. "Oh, we're not finished yet, dear. Go on over to the gurney, please."

Eager to get this over with, she went over to the table, leaving her bra and shirt by the chair. The nurse followed her and drew a curtain around them, sealing them off, though Hermione didn't know why because there was no one else in the room. 

"Now take that skirt off, and your underwear."

Hermione started to protest but then remembered what the nurse had said earlier. She didn't want to drag this out any longer than she had too. So she pulled her skirt and panties down, stepping self consciously from them. She'd never been completely naked in front of anyone else before.

"Up on the gurney."

As soon as Hermione was on the gurney, the nurse pulled up two contraptions attached to the gurney. Hermione didn't understand what they were until she told Hermione to put her legs up on them. They would keep her legs spread, while the nurse... while the nurse did whatever she was going to do.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just a little exam to make sure everything's alright. Don't worry, dear."

Hermione, her nipples still rock solid - it was cold in the room, she realised, colder than it had been when she entered - scooted into place and put her legs up. She lay down when the nurse prompted and stared up at the ceiling, her hands clasped awkwardly on her stomach.

The nurse pulled a second curtain across, which lay over her pelvis so that Hermione could not see what the nurse was doing, and so the nurse could not see Hermione's face. She was glad for that, worried that she might start gasping as she had earlier.

The first touch between her legs made her jump. Nurse Abbey tugged at her labia, spreading her open and revealing the soft pink flesh that no one else had ever seen. Hermione bit her lip as her fingers probed over her slit, horrified at herself for actually finding it pleasurable.

With two fingers, the nurse spread her, letting cool air flow over the sensitive skin and suddenly something hot and wet lapped up the length of her slit. Hermione couldn't contain her yelp at the feel of the nurse's tongue. What was that? A wipe of some sort? She wondered.

The nurse plunged her tongue deep into Hermione, feeling the soft skin of her inner walls, and then dragged her tongue up to the girls clit, circling it and flicking gently against it. A smile curved her lips as the girl's legs jerked slightly with each flick. She was enjoying this.

She sat back, wanting to let the camera get a good look at the girl's pussy, and gently pressed one finger into her. It slipped in easily, and when she pulled it out again it was slick and wet from the girl's juices. The little slut was getting off on this.

Grinning now, Nurse Abbey now shoved two fingers inside, curving them as she pulled them back and then thrusting in again. Hermione was shaking and letting out small little whimpers. On the small screen beside her, Nurse Abbey could see on the ceiling camera footage that the girl was clutching at her chest and pinching her nipples, mouth open and eyes shut tight.

There was a wet, squealching noise as she continued to pump her fingers in and out before leaning in one again to lap at the juices. Hermione let out a small shriek as Nurse Abbey closed her mouth over that little clit, sucking with all her might. The girl's body shuddered beneath her. Nurse Abbey eased off on the sucking somewhat, swirling her tongue around the little pearl until Hermione was trembling so violently the gurney shook, her gasps and moans clearly audible throughout the room.

Nurse Abbey drew back to let the cameras catch the girl's twitching pussy, then shoved her fingers, three this time, back into her. She pumped them violently in and out, placing her left hand on the girl's mound to rub at her clit with her thumb, as fast as she was able. Hermione was almost screaming now, body writhing about. Nurse Abbey could plainly see how red her breasts had become on the computer screen, sore from all of her clawing and pinching.

She felt the girl approaching an explosive climax and upped the pace, managing to force in a fourth finger into the tight hole while pressing down roughly with her thumb. Hermione let out a piercing shriek, flopping about so violently that she was in danger of falling right off the table. Suddenly she started to squirt, hot juices spraying over Nurse Abbey in a beautiful tide. Nurse Abbey pressed down hard on the pulsing clit and curled her fingers into almost a fist within the girl, enjoying the feeling of her walls contracting around her hand. She waited until Hermione had stilled - mostly, as she was still gasping in deep shuddering breaths - before pulling her hand sharply free and removing her thumb from the girl's clit.

"Everything looks alright." She said, voice composed despite the racing of her heart. 

She stood up and walked over to the sink, to wash her hands. There was a big wet mark on her uniform, but there wasn't much she could do about that.

Hermione could barely even think. She'd never felt anything even close to that in her life before. Had she... had she orgasmed, here in front of the nurse? She couldn't believe it. How could she ever look the woman in the eye? She must have been mortified, only trying to do her job and her Hermione was screaming and moaning like a porn star. Tears filled her eyes. Would she report that? Would it go into her permanent record? What if all her teachers found out??

"You can get dressed, dear." The nurse said from behind the curtain.

Her voice jolted Hermione into action. There was nothing she could do about what had happened, but what she could do was escape. She practically leaped from the table and snatched up her underwear. As she pulled the white panties up, she realised, to her horror, that she was soaked down there, between her legs. It was almost as if... had she peed herself? No. She couldn't have, could she? Oh god.

Too ashamed to ask for a wipe, she pulled her panties up, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feel of cloth soaking up all that wetness. She put on her skirts too, and then rushed across the room to grab her bra and shirt. She was afraid to look at the nurse.

"Everything was fine, you'll get a message when it's time for your next check up."

"My next checkup?"

The nurse laughed. "Of course, you have to have regular check ups now. It's a part of growing up."

Oh god. That meant she'd have to face this woman again, would have to go through that whole ordeal again. She couldn't even think about that right now. She got her shirt buttoned up, finally, and snatched up her bag. "Can I go?"

"Of course, I'll see you soon."

"Thank you." She managed to squeak out before rushing from the room.

Nurse Abbey sighed contentedly. She looked over at the gurney, and at the large wet puddle beneath it. Then she turned off the cameras and sat down at her computer to upload the videos.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is gonna be a different character's visit to the nurse. There might be some repeat visits later on.


End file.
